I LOVE YOU
by honeysweety
Summary: WARN! BOYSxBOYS AREA! Kim Jihoon-19th manja, rusuh, cengeng, keras kepala, dan semaunya. Karena perjanjian orangtuanya di masa muda dia harus mau Dijodohkan, dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Kang Guanlin-17th yang dingin, pendiam, dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. PanWink / Park Jihoon / Lai Guanlin
1. chapter 1

Dijodohkan!

Apa yang ada difikiran kalian, jika tau bahwa kalian akan dijodohkan? Apalagi, dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah kalian lihat, dan kalian kenal. Yang pasti kaget, marah, dan menolak. Itu lah yang dirakan seorang Kim Jihoon sekarang.

Dia terkejut saat mengetahui kedua orangtuanya -Kim Jonghyun, dan Kim Minki... Ternyata telah sepakat menjodohkannya dengan anak teman mereka saat masih kecil. Bahkan mereka telah menjodohkan Jihoon, sejak Jihoon masih berada dalam kandungan.

Jihoon... tidak tau harus menyikapinya seperti apa. Dia tidak ingin dijodohkan, akan tetapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi anak pembangkang, yang tidak mau menuruti keinginan orangtuanya. Dia sedang dilanda kegelisahan tidak tau harus berkeluh kesah kepada siapa.

Tok tok tok

Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan mari-gelisahnya, saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar. Dia bergegas beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya, dan berjalan; untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Adek kok lama banget sih bukanya, bunda udah dari tadi ketok-ketok pintunya juga" ternyata Kim Minki, ibu dari Kim Jihoon yanh sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon.

"Maaf bund... Adek tadi lagi di kamar mandi" Jihoon menjawab singkat.

"Yaudah... sekarang cepetan siap-siap mandi, terus dandan yang cantik, sebentar lagi om Dongho sama sekeluarga mau dateng"

Mendengar ucapan ibunya wajah Jihoon mendadak mendung, bibir bawahnya melengkung kebawah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca, airmatanya siap tumpah kapan saja. Demi apapun Jihoon tidak mau dijodohkan!

"Bunda adek gamau dijodohin" Jihoon akhirnya benar-benar menangis, dia memeluk ibunya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu.

Minki yang mendengar kata-kata Jihoon, hanya bisa melebarkan bola matanya. Dia terkejut, tentu saja, sebelumnya disaat sang suami mengatakan ingin menjodohkannya, dia tidak protes, dan tidak ada kata penolakan, atau bantahan yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon.

Dia hanya mengangguk, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia tidak mau dijodohkan.

Minki melepaskan pelukan erat Jihoon, agar dia dapat melihat wajah anaknya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Jihoon yang menangis sesegukan, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memang sudah merah alami, menjadi bertambah merah karena dia menangis.

Minki menuntun Jihoon menuju ranjang king size nya, dan mendudukan Jihoon disamping tempat tidur, dan disusul olehnya yang duduk disamping Jihoon, dia memeluk anak manjanya itu dengan erat, mengusap, dan menciumi rambut tebal Jihoon dengan sayang.

Karena Jihoon yang sedang terguncang seperti ini, hanya akan tenang dengan usapan tangannya.

"Adek... Adek kenapa gak bilang dari awal, kalo adek gak mau dijodohin?" Minki bertanya dengan lembut.

"Kim Jihoon... Jawab bunda!" Minki berujar dengan tegas.

Mendengar sang ibu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, tangisan Jihoon yang semakin menjadi. Jihoon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, dia benar-benar takut ibunya akan marah.

"Kim Jihoon! Bunda ingin jawaban bukan tangisan, jangan buat kesabaran bunda habis!"

"Bunda jangan marah" Jihoon menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia sangat takut, jika sang ibu sudah memanggilnya nama lengkap. Itu artinya ibunya benar-benar marah.

Kim Minki melepaskan pelukannya pada Jihoon, dia menjadi tidak tega melihat anaknya menangis sampai sesegukan seperti ini. Dia mengusap airmata Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya, kalau sedang menangis, Jihoon berkali lipat terlihat menggemaskan.

Kalau saja situsainya mendukung, dipastikan dia sudah mencubit, dan mencuimi pipi Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Sayang, jangan nangis lagi... Liat muka adek tambah merah kalo adek nangis terus hm..."

Jihoon menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat, takut kalau ibunya marah lagi. Minki yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil, anak bungsunya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Bunda jangan marah... Adek takut kalo bunda marah"

"Nggak, bunda gak akan marah. Sekarang adek jelasin, kenapa adek ga ngomong dari awal kalo adek gak mau dijodohin sama anaknya temen ayah, bunda?"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya rasanya dia ingin menangis lagi, tapi kalau dia menangis, dia takutnya ibunya akan marah lagi.

"Adek... Gakmau nikah muda bun, adek masih mau seneng-seneng, abang aja masih belum punya pikiran mau nikah, adek juga belum mau"

Minki menghela napas lelah, ternyata itu alasannya dia fikir Jihoon sudah mempunyai pacar, atau semacamnya.

"Adek kenapa gak bilang dari awal? Kalo bilangnya dari awal 'kan bunda bisa bilang sama ayah. Kalau sekarang, nggak mungkin sayang, om Dongho dan keluarnya juga mau dateng hari ini"

Jihoon mengangguk, bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahannya, kalau dia dari awal berani buka suara, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak mungkin juga dia memaksa ibunya untuk membatalkan perjodohan, diwaktu yang tinggal sedikit ini.

"Maafin bunda ya dek... Bunda gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini semua keputusan ayah, adek tau sendiri kan ayah gak suka kalo dibantah"

Jihoon dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Demi apapun ini bukan salah ibunya kenapa ibunya harus meminta maaf "Nggak bun, bunda gak salah, bunda gak usah minta maaf, adek juga salah, gak bilang dari awal"

Minki tersenyum, anaknya memang menggemaskan, dia juga belum rela kalau harus berpisah dengan anak manjanya ini.

Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, keputusan suaminya adalah mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Yaudah, sekarang adek siap-siap yah, bunda akan coba bilang sama ayah. Kalo adek sama anak temennya ayah jangan langsung nikah, tunangan aja dulu hitung-hitung perkenalan"

"Beneran bun???" Jihoon berujar antusias.

"Iya adek... Masa' bunda bohong sih"

Jihoon yang mendengar ucapan ibunya, langsung bersemangat lagi, dia langsung memeluk ibunya dengan erat, yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Minki.

"Makasih bunda... Adek sayang bunda" Jihoon berujar girang.

"Sama-sama... Adek lebih sayang bunda"

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya lalu, mencium pipi Minki sekilas. Ibunya memang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang mengerti dirinya selain sang ibu.

Jihoon sudah rapi, saat ini dia sedang berada diruang tv sendirian, dia lagi nonton film kartun yang badannya biru-biru, alias smurf sambil memeluk setoples keripik ditangannya.

Dia sedang menunggu ayahnya pulang, dan teman ayahnya datang. Ibunya sedang sibuk didapur, mempersiapkan makanan untuk tamu yang akan datang nanti. Kakaknya belum pulang kuliah.

Ting tong

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ngemilin keripik, tiba-tiba bel rumah Jihoon berbunyi dengan nyaring. Jihoon mendengus kesal kegiatannya nonton kartun biru-biru jadi terganggu.

"Adek bukain pintunya, itu pasti ayah"

"Iya Bund"

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas kearah ruang tamu, jangan heran, Jihoon memang tergolong anak yang pemalas, bahkan untuk mandi daja dia masih harus dipaksa Ibunya dulu, baru dia mau mandi.

Ceklek

Jihoon membuka pintunya, benar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Bahwa yang datang adalah ayahnya, dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya; Jihoon ingat! itu adalah om Dongho, Eunki aunty teman ayahnya, dan dua anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Yang satu murah senyum, dan yang satunya lagi berwajah datar.

Wajah Jihoon mendadak mendung lagi, dia ingin menangis tapi dia tahan. Tidak sopan jika menangis didepan tamu. Dia berfikir keras siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya nanti, 'semoga bukan dengan yang wajah datar ini tuhan' inernya dalam hati.

"Adek ngapain bengong?"

Jihoon tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "Gak apa-apa yah, yaudah masuk yah. Teman Ayah juga silahkan masuk"

Jonghyun mempersilahkan Dongho, beserta anak, dan istrinya masuk. Eunki yang dibelakang Dongho tersenyum melihat Jihoon.

Dia menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang menahan tangis barusan, dan itu sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

Mereka langsung menuju ruang keluarga, sedangkan Jihoon langsung berlari menuju dapur menghampiri Ibunya. Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur; tempat Ibunya memasak.

"Bunda... Ayah udah pulang"

"Oh... Sudah pulang yah, sekarang ayah dimana?" Jawab, dan tanya Minki yang sedang fokus dengan masakannya.

"Ada diruang keluarga"

"Apa ayah bersama om Dongho?" Minki bertanya hati-hati.

"Iya..." Jawab Jihoon lesu.

"Adek... Gak papa kan?"

Jihoonn menggeleng lalu, tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya. "Gak papa kok bund"

"Syukurlah... Yaudah sekarang adek bantuin bunda nata makanan yah, bentar lagi waktu makan malem"

Jihoon hanya menganggu, dan mulai membantu Ibunya menata semua makanan yang sudah dimasak, meletakannya diatas meja makan.

Semua orang telah berkumpul dimeja makan, semua orang makan dengan diselingi obrolan ringan kedua kepala keluarga tersebut.

Jihoon menghela napas lelah, dia benar-benar gugup, dalam hati dia terus bertanya-tanya siapa diantara kedua lelaki didepannya ini yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dia berharap semoga bukan lelaki dengan muka papan triplek itu.

Selesai makan mereka berpindah tempat keruang keluarga, untuk membahas tentang hal yang serius.

"Adek... Kenalin ini Kang Haknyeon, dan didepan disampingnya itu Kang Guanlin. Haknyeon itu seumuran kamu, kalo Guanlin lebih muda dua tahun dari kamu"

"Aku Kim Jihoon" Jihoon bersalaman dengan Haknyeon, dan saling melemparkan senyum.

Dia beralih ke anak yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, dan melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan pada Haknyeon. Tapi anak itu -Guanlin- Hanya membalas uluran tangannya sekilas, tanpa membalas senyumnya.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat perlakuan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya ini 'tidak sopan' batinnya sebal.

"Sekarang kita langsung ke intinya saja" Itu Jonghyun yang berbicara -Oke Jihoon mulai gugup sekarang.

Jihoon meremas ujung kemeja Woojin yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Woojin yang menyadari kegelisahan adiknya, melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Jihoon.

Woojin memeluk Jihoon, dan mengusap-usap pinggang Jihoon. Dia membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk adiknya. Karena memang itu kebiasaannya jika menghadapi Jihoon yang sedang gugup.

"Baiklah" Dongho berujar singkat.

Dongho berdeham singkat, dia memandang Jihoon yang sedang dipeluk Woojin. Ketara sekali kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Kim Jihoon... Kau... Pastinya sudah tau bukan maksud kedatangan kami kesini" Dongho bertanya pada Jihoon, yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kaku.

"Kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk membahas perjodohan yang sudah kami rencanakan, bahkan sebelum kalian lahir" Dongho menjeda ucapannya.

"Dan yang akan kami jodohkan denganmu adalah...

TBC

Note;

 **Hallo first update di FFN ini cerita aku update di WP juga semoga suka yah** **tinggalkan jejak jangan lupa** **Publish FFN _2017-07-18_**


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 update :)_**

Pindah!

Saat ini, Jihoon tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Dibantu sang Ibu juga tentunya. Hari ini dia akan pindah ke rumah baru; yang akan ditinggalinya bersama Guanlin.

Yah... Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan keluarganya, dan keluarga Guanlin, sudah diputuskan bahwa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Guanlin.

Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis saat mendengarnya. Tidak sesuai harapan, padahal dia berharap kalau yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Haknyeon, bukan Guanlin.

Karena Jihoon takut melihat Guanlin yang dingin, dan datar seperti itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua sudah diputuskan Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah. Jihoon sangat berterimakasih pada Ibunya, yang benar-benar memberi saran agar mereka tunangan dulu, dengan alasan 'mereka masih sekolah' bersyukur semua menyetujuinya.

Dan sekarang, adalah waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuk Jihoon, dan Guanlin pindah ke rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

"Adek barang-barangnya gak ada yang kelupa'an kan?"

"Nggak ada bun" Jihoon menjawab singkat.

Minki menghela napas pelan, dia tau betul apa yang difikirkan anaknya. Dia mendekati Jihoon yang sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dan ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Jihoon.

"Adek... Jangan murung terus, bunda jadi ngerasa bersalah"

Jihoon yang mendengar ucapan Ibunya dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya "Bunda ga salah, bunda ga perlu ngerasa bersalah, maafin Jihoon udah buat bunda sedih" Jihoon memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

"Makasih sayang, maafin bunda, bunda gabisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Gapapa bun, lagian kan ini baru tunangan sekalian perkenalan juga kan, dan tante EunKi bilang kalo misalnya kita gak cocok, kita boleh batalin perjodohan ini"

"Iya sayang, yaudah sekarang kita turun kebawah ya, Ayah bentar lagi jemput"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mengikuti sang Ibu untuk turun kebawah.

 **ooOOoo**

Jihoon, dan sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang akan ditinggalinya bersama Guanlin untuk entah berapa lama. Sebuah rumah minimalis yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua.

Jihoon mengikuti Ayah, Ibu, dan kakaknya memasuki rumah tersebut. Didalamnya sudah terisi semua perlengkapan seperti televisi, dvd, dan barang elektronik lainnya.

Jihoon mengitari rumah yang akan ditinggalinya sambil menunggu Guanlin, dan keluarnganya datang.

Rumah yang akan ditinggalinya terdapat dua kamar tidur yang masing-masing kamar memiliki kamar mandi, dia membuka pintu satu kamar bernuansa biru, memiliki kasur dengan warna yang sama, dan yang ada didalamnya berwarna-warni khas Jihoon sekali yang menyukai warna-warni.

Dia melanjutkan membuka kamar yang bersebelahan dengannya, Jihoon tercengang melihat yang ada didalamnya, semua barang hanya berwarna hitam, abu-abu, dan putih.

Jihoon bergidik ngeri, dia tidak membayangkan jika dia tidur dikamar seperti itu mungkin dia akan insomia setiap malam, karena suasana kamar yang dark.

"Adek... Ayo kita keruang tamu, Om Dongho udah dateng"

"Iya Bun" Jihoon menutup kembali kamar yang dianggapnya menyeramkan tersebut, lalu bergegas berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Diruang tamu, semua sudah berkumpul. ada semua orang, dan ada satu orang lagi duduk desebelah Haknyeon.

Jihoon rasa dia tidak asing dengan orang itu, dia bergegas mendekati mereka, dan Jihoon membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk disamping Haknyeon.

"Iwoong? Kim Eui Woong?" Jihoon berujar tak percaya, yang dilihatnya benar-benar Kim EuiWoong. Dia adalah adik kelas Jihoon di sekolah. Oh my god baru kali ini Jihoon merasa dunia begitu sempit.

"Loh? Kak Jihoon?"

Semua orang yang ada disana menatap penasaran kepada Jihoon, dan Euiwoong. Mereka baru bertemu tapi sudah saling kenal.

"Kalian saling kenal?" EunKi bertanya kepada Jihoon dan Euiwoong.

"Iya Mi Iwoong sama kak Jihoon udah saling kenal, kak Jihoon sama Iwoong satu sekolahan tapi, kak Jihoo kakak kelasnya Iwoong"

Jihoon menatap tak percaya pada anak dihadapannya ini. Benarkah ini Iwoong yang dia kenal? Setaunya Kim Euiwoong yang dia kenal anaknya galak, judes, dan pendiam.

Tapi sekarang? Dia berbicara dengan imut seperti itu, jika anak satu sekolah tau, dia yakin akan jadi berita besar.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal, jadi Iwoong bisa sering-sering main kesini, biar Jihoon gak kesepian" Minki berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita semua pamit pulang, kalian yang akur yah" Minki mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Guanlin, kami percayakan Jihoon padamu jaga dia, walaupun dia lebuh tua darimu, tetapi dia anak yang manja, jadi maklumi saja jika sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil" Jonghyun menepuk bahu Guanlin pelan.

"Saya akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaan Om" Guanlin berujar mantap.

EunKi yang tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya itu. Guanlin, dan Haknyeon memang bagai bumi, dan lagit. Jika Haknyeon yang periang sepertinya, maka Guanlin pendiam seperti Ayahnya.

"Jihoon, Guan... Mami, dan Daddy pulang yah. Dengerin kata-kata Bunda, kalian yang akur, jangan berantem yah" EunKi berujar lembut.

Jihoon, dan Guanlin dengan kompak menganggukkan kepala mereka, membuat Minki, dan EunKi terkekeh geli.

Setelah berpamitan mereka beranjak keluar rumah. Jihoon, dan Guanlin mengekori mereka dari belakang.

"Kak Jiun tunggu"

Jihoon menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara Euiwoong memanggil. "Ada apa ung?" Jihoon berujar bingung.

"Kak Jiun, aku gak nyangka kalo yang ditunangin sama Guan itu kak Jiun"

"Sama ung, kakak juga gapercaya kamu pacaran sama Kak Haknyeon" Jihoon terkekeh pelan.

"Dunia sempit yah kak, kita disekolah ketemu terus temenan akrab juga, eh gak disangka-sangka kakak tunangan sama calon adik ipar aku hehe" Euiwoong nyengir, yang membuat Jihoon gemas, dan refleks mencubiti pipi Euiwoong.

Euiwoong yang mendapat seranga tiba-tiba dipipinya hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. Cubitan Jihoon luar biasa rasanya. Beruntung Haknyeon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Iwoong ayo pulang, kasih waktu buat Guanlin sama Jihoon, biar mereka bebas berduaan" Haknyeon berujar jail.

"Iiihhh kak Haknyeon apaan sih, gaada dua-duaan lagian kita juga belon kenal akrab" Jihoon memanyunkan bibirnya.

Haknyeon, dan Euiwoong hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Jihoon.

"Kakak yang sabar yah, nanti juga bakal akrab kok, inget kata pepatah 'orang bisa, karena terbiasa"

"Iya makasih ya Ung" Jihoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Euiwoong, anak ini umur boleh lebih muda darinya, tapi fikiran Euiwoong jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

 **ooOOoo**

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Guanlin, dan Jihoon tinggal satu rumah. Tetapi, tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

Sebenarnya, sudah berulang kali Jihoon ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Gunlin, tetapi Guanlin yang dingin, yang cuek, sangat susah untuk didekati.

Seperti saat ini, Jihoon sudah rapi sudah siap pergi kesekolah. Jihoon sudah memasak sarapan untuk dia, dan Guanlin.

Tetapi dia tidak berani untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sudah setengah jam dia hanya mondar-mandir didepan kamar Guanlin.

Ceklek

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya kearah kamar Guanli. Guanlin sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Jihoon. Karena memang Guanlin satu sekolah dengan Jihoon.

"Gu..Guan a...a..aku udah buatin sarapan bu-buat kamu" Jihoon berujar gugup.

Guanlin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk, dan mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan yang ada didekar dapur.

Jihoon ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Guanlin. Dia menatap dengan gusat pada Guanlin yang sedang memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Jihoon terus mengamati ekspresi Guanlin, dia menatap dengan gusar Guanlin yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Guan gimana rasanya? Kalo gak enak jangan dimakan, nanti kamu sakit perut"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Guanlin, dia hanya terus makan tanpa memperdulikan Jihoon yang terus menatapnya dengan khawatir. Khawatir jika masakannya tidak sesuai selera Guanlin.

"Guan ga-

"Masakan lo enak, makasih udah mau masakin gue" Guanlin berujar dengan tulus. Jangan lupakan senyum miring Guanlin... yang membuat detak jantung Jihoon mendadak berkerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Usai sarapan Jihoon, dan Guanlin berangkat bersama menuju kesekolah mereka. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka selama satu minggu belakangan. Mereka pergi naik bus, karena memang mereka belum legal untuk menaiki kendaraan sendiri.

Sebenarnya hanya Guanlin yang belun legal. Kalau Jihoon sudah bisa, tapi Jihoon tidak bisa menyetir mobil, maupun motor. Jadi mereka pilih aman dengan menaiki bus.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Jihoon yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa diam, sejak tadi beberapa kali mengubah posisi duduknya. Berbeda dengan Guanlin yang hanya diam, dan memandang kearah luar, entah apa yang difikirkan oleh anak itu.

"Guan..."

Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jihoon. Dia menatap bingung Jihoon yang sedang menundukkan kepala, dan memainkan kancing seragam sekolahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon mengela napas lelah, semua yang ingin dia ucapkan tertahan ditenggorokan hanya karena mendengar suara Guanlin.

"Gak apa-apa"

"Lo mau ngomong sesuatu?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Tapi gak disini, nanti aja dirumah"

"Oh okay"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara Jihoon dan Guanlim, sampai bus yang mereka naiki berhenti di halte depan sekolah mereka.

Jihoon turun lebih dulu, yang diikuti Guanlin dibelakangnya. Dia tersentak kaget, saat tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guanlin yang berada disampingnya.

Jihoon menunduk, dia malu karena saat ini mnjadi pusat perhatian dia hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam guanlin dengan erat.

TBC

 ** _Chapter 2 is Update :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disekolah!

Guanlin terus menggenggam tangan Jihoon, sampai mereka sampai di kelas Jihoon; dan itu semua mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari semua murid Seoul International High School. yang memang pada dasarnya 'kepo'

"Kak gue kekelas juga yah, pulangnya entar bareng gue" Guanlin mengusak rambut Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jihoon yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Demi apapun! Pipinya yang selalu merah pasti bertambah merah sekarang.

"Yaudah gue pamit yah"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk, dan berbalik untuk masuk kekelasnya juga. Didalam kelas, teman-teman Jihoon sudah mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untuk dilontarkan kepadanya.

Jihoon tidak ambil pusing, dia mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari teman-teman cabenya itu, dan langsung mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Bae Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk dengan komiknya.

Hyungseob yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar ingin mengintrogasi Jihoon. Dia dengan cepat duduk dihadapan Jihoon, dan mengusir Dongbin yang sedang asyik dengan games nya.

"Bin pindah tepat gih cepetan" Hyungseob berujar tak sabar.

"Apaan sih seob, tempat lain kan banyak, gue lagi seru ini" Dongbin berujar jengkel.

"Halah sok-sok'an lu, main Pou doang aja sok-sok'an asyik" Hyungseob mencibir.

"Eh! Anjir lu! Iya... Iya gue pindah" Dongbin berujar sarkastik.

"Hehe... Gitu dong daritadi, kan gaperlu debat" Hyungseob cengengesan.

"Bodo amat... Dasar cabe" setelah berkata seperti itu Dongbin, beranjak dari duduknya, dan beralih duduk disamping Lee Chan yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya.

Hyungseob langsung mendudukan dirinya didepan Jihoon, dia menatap Jihoon dengan penasaran.

"Kim Jihoon, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Tanya Hyungseob penuh selidik.

Jihoon menghela napas bosan, dia tau pasti Hyungseob akan heboh bertanya. Tunggu saja teman-temannya yang lain dateng, pasti dia akan lebih pusing dari ini.

"Nanti aja gue ceritanya seob, tunggu Daehwi dateng. Gue yakin Daehwi juga pasti penasaran" Jihoon berujar malas.

"Yaudah... Tunggu yang lain yah, awas kalo ngeles lagi"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk malas, dia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk bercerita "Iya udah pergi gih sana, kasian Dongbin lo usir gitu" Hyungseob hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Jihoon... Hyungseob..." Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Daehwi yang memang sudah diberi tahu oleh Hyungseob tentang kejadian pagi ini, langsung duduk dengan manis dihadapan Jihoon. Karena itu tempat duduknya. "Jadi... Apa yang gue lewatun pagi ini? Ada gosip apa" Daehwi berujar semangat.

Jihoon mengembuskan napas pelan, dan mulai menceritakan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dia sembunyikan dari kedua sabatnya ini.

 **ooOoo**

Ini sudah minggu kedua Jihoon, dan Guanlin tinggal satu rumah. Ada banyak kemajuan, Guanlin sudah tudak sedingin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Jihoon, dan Guanlin sudah sering melakukan kontak fisik sekarang. Seperti berpelukan, atau Guanlin yang akan mencium keningnya sebelum tidur, Jihoon sudah mulai terbiasa akan hal itu.

Bel istirahat sudah berdering dari lima menit yang lalu, akan tetapi Jihoon tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia hanya menelungkupkan kepalaanya didalam lipatan tangannya. Dia belum siap untuk menceritakan tentang masalah perjodohan ini kepada teman-temannya.

"Jihoon lu gak papa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan nada khawatir, karena sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai, Jihoon tidak semangat seperti biasanya, dia hanya diam, dan diam.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung, Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, dan melirik kearah Jinyoung "Gak papa Young, cuma sedikit pusing aja" Jihoon menjawab lemah.

"Kalo pusing, mending ke UKS aja deh Hoon, daripada lu kenapa-kenapa"

"Gak papa kok, gue cuma pusing doang" Jihoon mencoba tersenyum.

"Yaudah, kalo pusingnya gak ilang, minta anter siapa aja buat ke UKS yah gue mau kekantin" Jinyoung mengusak rambut Jihoon.

"Iya makasih Young" Sepeninggalan Jinyoung. Jihoon kembali kepada posisi yang semula, dia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Dari semalam memang kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Jiun... Lu gak papa?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, saat mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran itu.

Dia tersenyum lemah saat melihat Daehwi, Hyungseob, dan Dongbin menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Gak papa Seob, Hwi, Bin... Gue cuma sedikit pusing aja"

"Gue anterin ke UKS yah" Dongbin berujar lembut. Jihoon hanya menggeleng lemah, entah kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah ingin berdekatan dengan Guanlin.

"Gue telponin Woojin yah, biar lu dijemput ama Woojin" Hyungseob mengusap keringat yang menetes didahi Jihoon. Biar bagaimanapun, Jihoon itu calon adik ipar Hyungseob-ehem.

"Gak mau... Seob panggilin Guanlin" Jihoon berujar dengan suara serak. Hyungseob, dan Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan ucapan Jihoon.

"Lah kok malah Guanlin sih Hoon" Daehwi bertanya bingung.

"Hwi mending lu panggilin deh, jangan banyak tanya dulu, nanti aja kita bahas ini, kasian Jiun nya"

"Iya Hwi bener kata Dongbin, mending kita panggilin aja si Guanlin nya"

Mendengar ucapan Hyungseob, Daehwi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, dia bergegas berjalan menuju kelas satu, yang terletak dilantai dua.

 **ooOoo**

Sementara di kelas satu. Guanlin merasa gelisah entah karena apa. Sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk, dam membolak-balik buku matematika yang dia pegang.

"Guan... kekantin yuk"

Guanlin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dihatnya, Seonho, Justin, Samuel, dan Euiwoong bediri dihadapannya.

Guanlin hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti mereka keluar kelas menuju kantin. Namun, baru saja mereka membuka pintu.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri Kakak kelas mereka, yang kalau Guanlin tidak salah, dia satu kelas dengan Jihoon.

"Lo yang namanya Guanlin?" Daehwi bertanya, basa-basi doang sih. For your information guys, Daehwi emag udah tau sama Guanlin. Tapi Guanlin kan gak tau kalo dia temen Jihoon. Lagian, selama dua minggu ini, Jihoon juga belum ngenalin mereka secara resmi.

Guanlin, yang mendengar ucapan Lelaki didepannya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia menatap penasaran pada lelaki didepannya."Ya... gue Guanlin ada perlu apa?"

"Gue Daehwi temennya Jihoon, si Jihoon... Kayanya dia demam, tapi dia gamau dibawa ke UKS, dia malah minta dipanggilin lo" Daehwi menjekaskan pada Guanlin.

"Oh... Okay... sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Dia masih dikelasnya, lu cepetan kesana gih sebelum dia mewek, dia manja nya berkali lipat sih kalo lagi sakit gini"

"Yaudah gue kesana, makasih udah ngasih tau gue kak Daehwi" Guanlin berkata tulus.

"No problem... Gue ama Jihoon udah kaya sodara, jadi santai aja" Daewhi tersenyum manis. "Yaudah gue duluan yah, cepetan ke kelas Jihoon" Daehwi berujar sambil berjalan menjauh dari kelas satu.

"Guys... Kalian gak papa kan kalo gue gak ikut" Guanlin bertanya ragu.

"Gak papa guan, kak Jihoon lebih penting sekarang, lo mau titip apa? Entar gue beliin" Euiwoong bertanya pada Guanlin.

"Kayanya gak usah deh ung, gue juga paling sekalian ikut pulang, karena gada yang jagain Kak Jihoon"

"Yaudah kalo gitu, semoga kak Jihoon cepet sembuh yah, gue entar nyusul sama kak Haknyeon" Euiwoong tersenyum.

Guanlin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia bergegas menyusul Daehwi yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi siluet nya.

"Kak Iwoong, Kak Jihoon itu siapanya kak Guanlin?" Justin bertanya penasaran, bukan hanya Justin yang penasaran sepertinya. Seonho, dan Samuel juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Nanti kakak Jelasin, Ho, Tin, lu juga penasaran kan Muel? Entar gue ceritain tapi gak sekarang" mendengar ucapan Euiwoong merka dengan kompak mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Jihoon masih tetap dengan posisinya. disamping kanan kirinya, ada Hyungseob yang mengusap keringat Jihoon yang terus mengalir, dan Daehwi yang memijit kepala Jihoon dengan lembut. Didepannya ada Dongbin yang hanya diam, tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Guanlin mana Hwi?" Jihoon berujar lemah membuat Daehwi menjadi tidak tega. "Sebentar lagi juga nyampe hoon, sabar yah" Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kreekk

Mereka menolehkan kepala kearah pintu yang digeser seseorang. mereka mengalihkan perhatian kearah pintu, dan Daehwi benapas lega karena tau yang membuka pintu adalah Guanlin.

Dongbin menghela napas lega melihat Guanlin yang berjalan mendekat kearah Jihoon. Dongbin mengisyaratkan Daehwi, dan Hyungseob untuk pindah posisi agar Guanlin lebih leluasa didekat Jihoon.

Hyungseob, dan Daehwi yang mengerti langsung berpindah tempat ke meja sebelah.

Guanlin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon. Dia mengelap keringat Jihoon yang tidak berhenti mengalir sekaligus mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon.

Jihoon yang masih bergeming pada posisinya. Dia belum menyadari jika yang disebelahnya adalah orang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu.

"Kak... Lo kok bisa sakit gini sih... Kita pulang aja yah" Guanlin mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan lembut.

Mendengar suara yang sejak tadi dinantikan, Jihoon dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap Guanlin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Dia memeluk Guanlin dengan erat, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Guanlin. Kepalanya sungguh sangat sakit, dia hanya ingin dipeluk Guanlin.

Guanlin membalas pelukan Jihoon dengan tak kalah erat, dia mengusap punggung Jihoon dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat Jihoon yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Kak... Kita pulang aja yah, entar aku telpon supir mami biar jemput kita"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membuka suaranya.

TBC

 **happy reading yeorubun :)**


End file.
